The Black Angel or The White Devil
by Esteceline
Summary: Tsuna became the boss of the Vongola family. He and Hibari now are in love and is going out. But that isn't all there is a white devil that want to claim Tsuna by himself. Hibari in order to protect his love and also his sky he has to copporate with any means, even though he hate crowds.
1. Prologue- Love?

10 years had passed since Arcobaleno representative battle. Arcobaleno's decided to stay as arcobaleno and protect the pacifier. In return, Checker face let the arcobaleno stay in their original form for three hours a day. Now Tsuna have become the 10th boss of the Vongola. He is reliable and had become more boss like.

Tsuna is a peace lover, e is a boss who is nice and doesn't like battle, but to achieve peace, he will do anything. Reborn was satisfied with sudden growth of Tsuna but was still dumbfounded when Tsuna declared he will inherit everything of Vongola and become the Decimo. Nono was very happy and gladly became retired boss.

Current Time

Tsuna was working with tons of important file on his desk. Tsuna sighed as he saw the pile. *_Knock, Knock*_ "Come in." Tsuna answered.

Gokudera Hayato, the storm guardian of Tsuna came it with his pile of work. "I finished these; you just have look over these and signed it." Gokudera said, "Juudaime, you look little tired. Are you okay?"

"Aaah, I'm totally fine." Tsuna said, "Thanks for worrying." "By the way Gokudera-kun can you call Hibari-San for me?" Tsuna asked. "As you wish, Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed with delight.

_Few minute later_

Hibari came in. He was little angered, he burst in, stared at Tsuna and spoke.

"What's the meaning of that?" Hibari snarled. On Tsuna's neck there was a little red mark that resembled like a kiss mark.

"Aaah, Hibari-San are you angered?" Tsuna asked, "Then become solely mine, where you won't embrace any other women or men." Tsuna smirked as his state. Tsuna purposely got a kiss mark to anger Hibari. Tsuna loved Hibari for a long time even though they went out and embrace each other;

Hibari just ignored Tsuna afterward and embrace other women. Hibari was jealous, but couldn't say anything. He didn't want to be known as a homo but at the same time he loved the sky in front of him. Hibari came close to Tsuna and his lip touched Tsuna's lip. Tsuna was shocked but soon yield into Hibari's kiss. Hibari started to stick his tongue to Tsuna's mouth; their tongue swirled together, as it made heavy sucking noise. As their breathing become harsh they stopped to breathe and their lip slowly began to separate. As they separate through their mouth, a line of thin silver thread of saliva connected them. Hibari hugged Tsuna and whispered to his ear.

'_I will become yours, so become solely mine, nobody else.' _Tsuna shocked that Hibari yield in quickly and declared his love. '_Of course, Hibari-San.'_ he whispered back. Hibari kneeled down and kissed Tsuna's ring, his Vongola sky ring rested.

"I bow my loyalty to you." Hibari smirked as Tsuna stared at Hibari, and then smile.

_Meanwhile_

The man was looking through the door._ *Tsk*_ the man clicked his tongue as he watch Tsuna and Hibari's lovely moment in Tsuna's office. "I guess I have to report this to Byakuran-Sama." The man said as he looked at Hibari and Tsuna.


	2. Chapter 1- Scouting

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Ne~ Sho-Chan, I wonder what Tsu-Chan is doing?"

"I do not know, and I do not care." Irie Shouichi said as he sighed.

"Sho-Chan, what should I do with Tsu-Chan?" Byakuran asked his unwilling subordinate.

"I really do not care Byakuran-Sama!" screamed Shouichi, "and what is making you go so far about Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Byakuran just snickered. Byakuran was the boss of the Millefiore Famiglia, possessor of Mare ring, and also the user of rare sky flame. He is known for his liking of sweets, especially marshmallows, and his angel like smile he always shown on his face.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Tsuna wore his suit, and started to get armed with his Vongola gear and one hand gun.

"Are you going out you _Dame?" _a child wearing black fedora with a thick orange stripe running across the sides of the cone asked.

"Yeah, I want to scout someone." Tsuna replied.

"Then be careful you _Dame, _don't get into unnecessary trouble, like you always do." Reborn warned. Reborn knew Tsuna is mature now, but he couldn't help to warn him when he felt the chill of ominous foreboding feeling he received.

"I'm not like 10 years ago." Tsuna chided. "I'm going Reborn."

_Hmp_. Reborn snorted as Tsuna left the door.

As Tsuna was on his way to the gate, Gokudera came by and asked, "Juudaime, are you going out?"

"Yeah" Tsuna answered

"Juudaime, let me join you?" Gokudera asked.

"No, Gokudera-Kun, maybe next time. Tsuna answered back.

"_Hai_" shouted Gokudera.

"TO THE EXTREME" Ryohei screamed as he came running through the hallway. Ryohei was Tsuna's sun guardian, informant of Vongola family, and also called idiot or Turf top. (Usually these nicknames were given by Gokudera, but he is like an idiot so I might as well just put that name.)

"What do you need, onii-san?" Tsuna asked, sighing a little.

Ryohei used to be captain of the boxing club in Namimori Middle School, and since he loved boxing too much, he created an association named Boxing Association of Vongola, within the Vongola.

"SAWADA, JOIN THE BOXING ASSOICIATION TO THE EXTREME." Ryohei screamed.

Tsuna wanted to run away from this situation, and just get along with his job. He sighed and said, "Maybe later onii-san"

Gokudera suddenly screamed, "Stop annoying Juudaime, you turf top!"

"WHAT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU OCTOPUS." Ryohei replied with his loud voice.

"ugh, I can't believe I have to work with you." Gokudera retorted.

Tsuna sighed at the argument of his fellow guardians, but started to get his feet moving and get his job done. Inwardly Tsuna murmured, '_I am sighing too much today' _

* * *

_Meanwhile in another room _

Hibari was returning from Tsuna's office, he went to his office to now get his pile of work done. When Hibari was signing a paper, a question came up to him, 'who gave the kiss mark to Tsunayoshi?' Hibari's question could not be answered until he asks Tsuna. He murmured "If I find out who he is, I will bite him to death."

* * *

_Few days later_

Reborn was slightly getting worried. Tsuna have not returned yet. All the guardians were present waiting for Reborn's Decision.

Yamamoto asked, "Where is Mukuro, Chrome?"

Chrome simply replied, "Mukuro-sama will come soon, he still had not return from his last assigned mission."

Yamamoto was Tsuna's rain guardian and Chrome was half of the two rain guardian.

*Snort* Gokudera snorted at Chrome's explanation of Mukuro coming late.

"_Kufufu_, I'm deeply sorry I'm late, Arcobaleno." Mukuro said slowly waking near the Guardian as he came through the door. "_oya,_ where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Gokudera glared at him. "Look at the situation, you tropical fruit!"

Mukuro calmly said, "I'm not a tropical fruit and it is not my fault is it, since I was away, doing mission personally given and assigned by Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"YOU" Gokudera growled.

"_Maa, Maa_, Gokudera calm down and hear what the _acanbo_* have to say." Yamamoto said as trying to calm down Gokudera as Reborn started to clear his throat.

Suddenly, a loud gun shot rang the room. "Be quiet, you useless _dame_." A man in Black Fedora retorted holding a gun in his hand. Yes, this man was Reorn in his true form.

"By the way, do you know where _Vongola no Waka* _went before he went missing." Lambo asked. (Since this is the setting 10 year later, I will make Lambo call Tsuna _waka_ like he does when he come from 10 year bazooka.)

"He went to scout Spanner if I know correctly." Gokudera said.

"That's exactly it and it seems that _dame_ did not return." Reborn commented. "_Oi_, Gokudera, why don't you go out and see what's wrong with Tsuna, you don't have to take risk, just try to find him. If you find him on the other hand report to me immediately."

Gokudera nodded and went outside of castle. He immediately went to search for Tsuna. Since Tsuna has brown gravity defying hair it is very easy to distinguish him between normal town people. Gokudera looked around as he went through the town. As he looks around, he stopped by Tsuna's favorite café _Lacrime di Cielo. _He murmured to himself. '_Juudaime would want some coffee' _When he went inside, he saw a pure snow white haired man with a man with a brownish gravity defying hair.

"_hahaha _ Byakuran-San your jokes are going to far.

"No I'm not joking Tsu-Chan, why don't you really come to Millifiore Famiglia, we will take good care of you." Byakuran said with a smile.

"We really shouldn't be talking about this Byakuran-San and I already have Vongola, I can't just abandon them." Tsun defied with a laughable tone.

Then Gokudera burst in. "You, what are you doing to _Juudaime_?" Gokudera asked calmly but could hear anger mixed on his voice.

"Hmm- it seems he is little mad. Anyway Tsu-Chan think about my offer." Byakuran said with a same smile he had when Tsuna was talking with him.

"Gokudera-Kun don't be mad, he didn't do anything." Tsuna said. "Let's go back, I have a feeling everybody is waiting for me." '_Especially Hibari-san'_ he kept the word to himself.

Gokudera was worried, because Tsuna seemed little offhand, something different.

* * *

_Inside the Millifiore's base_

_ "Now it's time to start my plan." snow, white, haired man purred. _

* * *

**Author's note: Hello~ everyone. I am very thankful those of you who had read and review my first every fanfic. My prologue was admittebly very bad. I'm sorry if it was hard to understand. As for the kiss mark, the answer to the one who made the kiss mark will comeout later...**

**I will try to upload in weekly basis, but might come out one or two day late. **

**Thanks to Silvia-San and Whiteberry-San for writing me a review. **

**Anyhow please ignore all the grammar mistake I make, since I am terrible at English as English is my second language. **

**Bye~~~ **

**P.S Don't forget to write a review. I would love recommendation or anything that is related to help this story progress. **


	3. Chapter 2- What? Abduction!

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Tsuna and Gokudera returned to the Vongola castle.

"Oi, how did the scouting go you Dame?" Reborn asked while kicking Tsuna's head.

"Reborn, you didn't have to kick me." Tsuna said while touching the back of his head, which screamed with pain.

"Hmp, Tsuna your back of your head was made for my back of my food." Reborn sneered.

"Reborn, I'm not a sandbag nor my head wasn't born for your foot. By the way let's go inside I have a feeling it will rain soon."

Rain was indeed coming near, the sky was dark and the moisture in the air became moist.

"So how did your scouting Spanner go?" Reborn asked.

"…" no answer came from Tsuna.

"Oi, Tsuna what happened?" Reborn started to inquire Tsuna.

"…" Tsuna kept quiet and opened his mouth to speak. "Reborn, I will tell you later, I have to clear my head"

_Hmp* _Reborn Snorted. "Oh yeah Tsuna, bring the guardians in, explain clearly what happened for your disappearance for the day."

"Alright" Tsuna said quietly

* * *

_Few minute later_

The entire guardian was present. They had Hayato Gokudera, the storm guardian, as well as Tsuna's right hand man. Takeshi Yamamoto, the rain guardian. Lambo, the lightning guardian, as well as the youngest guardian out of seven. Ryohei Sasagawa, the sun guardian. Kyoya Hibari, the aloof cloud guardian and also known as the strongest. Finally, Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo the two mist guardians.

"Oya, Tsunayoshi Sawada, it seem you are doing fine." Mukuro snickered, "If you had died it will become bad for me you see."

"Maa Maa, Tsuna we were worried you know, anyhow I am glad you are back safe and sound." Yamamoto said to Tsuna.

Lambo was about to speak then a sudden cloud of pink smoke rise around him and Lambo was nowhere seen.

"ehheheheheheh, Lambo-Sama will beat Reborn this time." Lambo said it out loud as he started to run around.

"Lambo, eat some candy." Tsuna called. According to Fuuta's ranking book, Tsuna was the no.1 Mafia who can babysit the baby the best. As Tsuna called Lambo immediately looked up to Tsuna, and took the candy.

Lambo slowly put the candy in is mouth, another pink smoke rise around him, and there was beaten up Lambo from running away from Bianchi mistaking him for her ex-boyfriend.

"yare yare, 10 years ago seemed harsher than future, as Bianchi-san hating me without any reasons." Lambo muttered slowly standing up. "Seeing you now and ten years ago seem very different."

Everybody talked, laughs, said something about: I'm glad you're safe and some sort like, don't disappear suddenly and they all left to do their job, except Hibari.

"Tsunayoshi, where have you been?" Hibari asked as he come near Tsuna.

"…" Tsuna did not answer back and walked by his chair and sat in a recumbent position. _Hew* _Tsuna sighed. Hibari came closer and slowly kissed Tsuna by his lips. There was slowly a wet kiss echoing through the room. As their breathing got harsher they stopped and the thin line of silver connected them. _"Hibari-San" _Tsuna murmured.

Hibari hugged Tsuna and as his hand goes slowly up inside Tsuna's Shirt. The hand touched the red tips on Tsuna's chest.

_"mnn, ahh, ahh, hnn." Erotic sound came from Tsuna's mouth._ Hibari snickered and kept moving on. His hand slowly moved on to the bottom as he start to put his and to the boys pants, the alert came. It was Giannini's voice.

"Juudaime, there is an intruder please come to the laboratory quickly" Giannini's voice was quivering.

"Okay, I will go there soon as possible." Tsuna said as he stopped Hibari from going too far.

He was happy on the inside because Hibari started to give affection to him.

"Hibari-San let's go, as my guardian you should be present." Tsuna said, Hibari snorted as he starts to walk toward the door.

Hibari was angered, he was disrupted he will bite intruder to death for causing disruption.

When they arrived to Giannini's room only Giannini was present, but he was not alone. He was with a man. A gun was pointing at his head and Giannini was shaking with fear as he was threatened.

"Byakuran-San, What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked politely "This is the Vongola's base, not Millefiore's if my information is correct."

"hnn. I know that much Tsu-Chan." Byakuran said. "Either way lets go Tsu-Chan."

Tsuna looked at hime quizzically, "What do you mean to be going with you Byakuran-San.

"heheheh, Tsu-Chan, I told you to join Millefiore Famiglia but since you're not coming willingly I just came to pick you up." Byakuran snickered. "So let's go."

"Byakuran-San, I won't oblidge, I won't come, because I have my family!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"hnn~, Tsu-Chan, if you are saing this way, I will just have to take you forcibly." Byakuran looked at Tsuna little dangerously.

Hibari hearing upon Byakuran's claim, he looked at Byakuran as if he was going to kill him. (I think he might just bite him to death… wait, biting him to death mean killing him so…)

"Wow~, I never expected you to just invade the castle to get Tsunayoshi to join your stupid famiglia, and never mind that you came alone." Hibari raised his eyebrow as he saw Byakuran with no guard and no men.

"Hnn~ I never knew Kyoya-Kun was with Tsu-Chan, I only gave the message to Tsu-Chan if I recall it." Byakuran said, glaring at Giannini.

"Giannini did nothing wrong; it was that Hibari-San and I was together when I received the message." Tsuna said protectively.

"Hnn, either way come with me Tsu-Chan or I might have to use the other tactic I have."

"What do you mean?!"

Byakuran just smiled silently than slowly changed the direction of his gun. After he changed his direction, it was inevitably known it was pointing at Hibari.

*_bang*_

The loud ban was heard and Tsuna scream covered the room. "_HIBARI-SAN_!"

"Phew, it was good thing it hit Kyoya-Kun, if it had hit Tsu-Chan than I would have to fight with Kyoya-Kun. To risky~ for me." Byakuran sighed in relief.

"Byakuran-San, What is that gun?" Tsuna asked quietly.

"Tsu-Chan, do not worry it's just drug to put him to sleep for about one whole Day." Byakuran said with an angelic smile. "Now Tsu-Chan, let's go, I growing impatient and tired of waiting.

"I won't Byakuran san!" Tsuna defied with his heart.

"Hmm, can't be done then." Byakuran said as he started to point his gun at Tsuna and shot him in the stomach. Tsuna, who was not prepared for the sudden attack couldn't defend himself.

As it was a sleeping drug the gun did not have real bullet to kill someone, but the drug was very powerful. Byakuran carefully carried Tsuna in princess style and head for the exit.

"I'm sorry Tsu-Chan but I really had no choice to drug you." Byakuran said lovingly at sleeping Tsuna as he kissed Tsuna's forehead.

* * *

_Few hour later._

"Everybody, we have to do something. Juudaime has been kidnapped." Gokudera said unusually calm. Usually Gokudera is the first one to run up to save Tsuna.

Every guardian stared at him and someone opened his mouth and broke the silence. "Who kidnapped him?"

"Good point Lambo." Yamamoto said, "So Gokudera, who kidnapped him."

"We have to wait until Hibari comes, he knows who kidnapped Juudaime." Gokudera answered back.

The silence rang the room.

"The one who kidnapped Tsunayoshi is Byakuran of Millefiore Famiglia." Hibari broke the silence as he came in and explained the abduction of Tsuna.

Ryohei shocked Hibari is here ran up to him and said, "Hibari you are not ready to the Extreme~ you shouldn't be walking around. I still have to heal you."

"I have to go." Hibari said.

"Wait, Hibari we have to make plan first." Gokudera said "and it would be best to wait for Reborn-San."

* * *

**Author's note- Hi Everyone~~~~ I thank everyone who reviewed and read my first chapter. **

**As I said I was going to update weekly, but unfortunately I might have to change my mind. All my schoolwork had crashed into me and I am very visit to even sit on a computer. **

**I hope everybody have good Thanksgiving week. **

**Bye~~~~~ **

**P.S. Please review, I will love any new recommendation or revising my grammar mistake. **


	4. Chapter 3- Huh? No way, Millefiore base!

Chapter 3

* * *

The air around him was chili. It wasn't comfortable. When Tsuna woke up he felt very heavy bracelet on his right wrist. The room was not familiar at all and his Vongola gear was nowhere near. The bracelet on his wrist was pure white, silvery and was shining on the lights. When Tsuna tried to look closely, he was able to see there was a faint crest of Millefiore's coat of arm.

"What's this?" Tsuna mumbled the question as he moaned from the pain of his stomach. He looked around the room where he saw the door and nothing other than the bed he was lying down.

He eyed the door nervously as he got to his feet. He went close to see if the door was opened.

When he turned the knob and pulled it the door opened quickly. It wasn't locked but when he peaked outside he couldn't see anything familiar. It was very foreign; it didn't look anything like Vongola's castle.

"Where am I?" he thought to himself. He started to go back inside the room and thought to himself. '_I know I was shot by Byakuran-san but what happened to Hibari-san.'_

As he tried to recall what happened with Hibari, Tsuna held his hand to his head and clench his hair.

Then the sound of the door opening was heard.

"Hnn, so you woke up Tsu-chan, I was actually getting worried you know."

"Byakurna-san, what is the meaning of this, I don't understand why I'm here."

"Tsu-chan, you are currently at Millefiore's base."

"!" Tsuna was dumbfounded when he heard he was currently at Millefiore's base.

"Since you were unwilling to come with me, I just had to take you forcibly." Byakuran explained with his usual smile. "By the way, you should just relax Tsu-Chan, your guardian won't come here to save you. You can move around the base freely but the bracelet you are wearing on your right wrist will prevent you from going outside. If you do go outside you'll get a drug that will make you painful."

Tsuna glared at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

"It means exactly what is I said, you can try if you want." Byakuran snickered as he saw Tsuna's expression. "Rest well, Tsu-chan. Maybe we can tour around the base together later today."

After hearing Byakuran's long explanation and Tsuna was completely shocked. He said he had a meeting and went out.

Tsuna felled to his knee as he recalled Byakuran's explanation.

This couldn't be he thought. He had no idea where he is, not only being kidnapped by Millefiore Famiglia boss; he had no hope of escaping.

* * *

_In Vongola base_

Everybody was gathered and was waiting for Reborn's return. In the utter silence they spread, someone bravely said, "Maybe we should report to Varia."

"What, who said that!" Gokudera bellowed at the comment. "They would abduct our boss first before we say the word, save."

Ryohei shut his mouth at Gokudera's retort. Yes, it was Ryohei who commented about reporting to Varia.

"So Tsuna is gone." Lambo cried as he said his word. Everybody looked at Lambo but had no words of comfort.

"Kufufufu, this topic getting utterly ridiculous, call me if that arcobaleno come. Let's go Chrome." Mukuro said and went away.

"Mukuro-sama, wait for me." Chrome scurried out as she tried to catch up with her other half. "Boss, I wonder if he is okay." Chrome murmured.

"I'm sure he is doing fine, according to the bird that marshmallow freak; seem to be afraid of hurting Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro answered to Chrome surprise.

* * *

_Same time_

Hibari was furious, not only he got shot; his lover was abducted right in front of him. Tsuna was not only his lover but his boss too. Hibari started to walk out than a voice stopped him.

"Oi Hibari, don't you dare to move alone!"

"Wow, Herbivore why do I have to listen to you." Hibari said, "I act alone you know, unlike you who group together to beat one herbivore."

Hibari took out his tonfa and got into his attack position.

"If you act alone you might die Hibari! And you don't want to see boss crying, right?" Gokudera questioned Hibari.

Hibari raised his eyebrow then turned and went away still holding tight on his tonfa.

"_Kamikrosu_, you herbivore." He murmured as he walked away.

*sigh*

Gokudera sighed and thought to himself, "Hibari might not be controllable if we take too much time."

"Reborn-san, when are you going to come back, I might not be able to control this anymore." His thought rang the hall.

* * *

Tsuna looked around outside of the room. The hall was big and maybe he could find someone he knows. He looked around and slowly stepped outside of his room he was currently resting. He stepped and walked around, the interior was big when he looked around.

'I wonder if I am really at Millefiore base.' Tsuna started to wonder because there was no guard what so ever. He thought it was very weird, he opened the door and peeked outside.

When he tried to go outside he heard a footstep, Tsuna afraid who it would be, quickly closed the door and cowered in the corner.

_Clack_*

The door clacked opened, when the door opened it wasn't who Tsuna thought it would be.

"Han-nn, Tsunayoshi-sama, I brought you some food." A man with long green hair said.

"Tsunayoshi-sama?" Tsuna was dumbfounded at the green haired man's honorific.

"Byakuran-sama, wants me and other Guardians to respect you and call you in the way we would address him." He explained.

This green haired man name was Kikyo, the cloud guardian of Byakuran; he is also the right hand man and the commander of the Funeral Wrath.

"Therefore, please eat and Byakuran-sama will be little late. So please sit tight and wait for him." He went out after explaining about Byakuran's absent.

Tsuna started ot shiver a little. He was not aware of what's happening around him. He didn't like it. He was afraid now.

* * *

Hibari, at this time he wanted to bite everyone to death. In the aimless street he would beat up street punks for fun.

On the other hand, Gokudera was at downfall and couldn't control his emotion. Lambo was sad but as he goes the past by the cause of ten year bazooka, he would come back with a happier face.

Yamamoto furiously trained in sword until he was at his limit. Ryohei was out collecting information and started to call for Reborn.

Sadly, they weren't able to reach Riborn just yet.

_Sighed_*

Fuuta sighed. Now Fuuta was in charge of doing all the important files, since everyone was very bothered at Tsuna's abduction. Lambo would occasionally help but it was too much for two of them alone.

"_Reborn-san, please come back quickly_." Thought Fuuta

* * *

"Tsu-chan!" Byakuran called as he opened the door. "I'm back."

"Hnn?" Byakuran looked at Tsuna quizzically. "What are you doing in the corner?"

Tsuna didn't answer back.

"Ne, Tsu-chan, let's go outside this room and tour around." Byakuran said. "I will show you the way around then you will be more comfortable staying here."

Tsuna looked up at this and he stand up to speak.

"Byakuran-san I…"

"Come on Tsu-chan." Byakuran cut of Tsuna's word as he dragged Tsuna outside the room. Tsuna looked around; saw lots of door and finally a window. The window was showing the brilliant ray of the sun and the fine greenery was shown. He stopped and looked it over.

"Tsu-chan, you you want to go outside?" Byakuran asked.

Tsuna did not reply and stared at the window blankly.

"Tsu-chan?" Byakuran questioned him.

"It's nothing Byakuran-san." Tsuna said, "I want to get back to my room now. I am tired.' Tsuna slowly said.

Byakuran looked at him and said, "Alright, maybe you aren't feeling well. Let's go back and maybe we can tour next time."

Tsuna returned to the room and when Byakuran wasn't at the room anymore Tsuna smiled a little. He lied on the bed.

These thought rang to his head. Maybe he can escape, but he wanted to find Spanner first.

Spanner, who is a mechanic of Millefiore Famiglia, was a good chance for him. Not only he was close friend with him but also he may be able to take out the bracelet.

* * *

**Author notes... **

**Hi minnasan~~~~~~ **

**Its been a while and sorry for not updating for long time. **

**How was your thanksgiving? I can't believe its December already. **

**Please have wonderful day and I hope you have wonderful week or so. **

**This chapter is little boring if I read it so... **

**By the way this story is parallel world setting so don't expect to be very original. **

**Bye~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **


	5. Chapter 4- Sancutuary?

CHAPTER 5

SANCTUARY?

* * *

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked.

"Yes, my kawaii Chrome." Mukuro replied with his confident smile.

"Where are you going?" Chrome asked.

"I'm not really going far away and it is nothing to be worried about, but I might not be able to come back for a while." Mukuro answered back.

"Mukuro-sama could you be thinking…" Chrome suddenly paused and she pleaded. "Please save boss!"

In truth Mukuro was surprised how Chrome asked out straightly despite how he always pretended to hate Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Oya, of course I would, since it is request from my dear Chrome." Mukuro answered back with a smile. "But please take care of yourself and that include taking care of Ken, Chikusa, and M.M.

Mukuro walked out from the magnificent Vongola castle. He started to run toward Millefiore base soon as possible and murmured to himself. 'Please be safe, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

**_Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo._**

Yamamoto furiously trained only on swords. He wanted to master the arts of sword; his weak will can't save the boss. Meanwhile, Gokudera… he was little broken and Lambo would do the job adults couldn't do such as paperwork with Futa's help.

Lambo was in better mood than other guardian, since he would be able to meet Tsuna once in a while summoned by the past.

* * *

**_In the past_**

"Ah! Otona Lambo!" Ten year younger Tsuna called. "Why are you here?"

"It seem my younger self unconsciously used 10 year Bazooka while sleeping." Lambo gallantly answered back and added on. "But in return I was able to see you in long while."

Tsuna didn't understand the last statement Lambo said but didn't pry into it.

"Ah!" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed. "Since you are 10 year from the future you know what happen with the ring battle that took 10 years ago right?"

"Yare yare, Since I don't remember the battle this must be the parallel would." Lambo replied back. Lambo remembered the ring when Tsuna gave it to him when he was five years old. As long as he remembered he always was the rightful guardian of it.

"Either way, I don't want to die yet so please tell the younger me not to call me with Bazooka!" exclaimed Lambo.

"Ehhhh." Tsuna wailed back in surprise.

* * *

_**In the future**_

"Lambo! You are back!" Futa exclaimed "Can you please help me with these paperwork?" Futa asked, as Lambo started to get on to his feet.

Lambo was big help to Futa, after Tsuna abduction many guardian was broken. Mukuro was gone without warning and Hibari…he was working alone but was forbidden to infiltrate Milliefiore's base.

* * *

_**At Millefiore base**_

Tsuna looked around the hall. He was lost yet again. He turned and turned but always ended up in a place where he already saw or just be in some random new place. He was out from his so-called assigned room to search for Spanner.

_Sigh*_

Tsuna turned the corner sighing. Since he was lost he thought maybe he have to try searching for Byakuran first before anything come first. When he turned the corner he saw it. The blond hair mam going through the door and was now not visible but Tsuna knew it for sure it was Spanner.

"Haaah." Tsuna sighed. "I actually found it, Spanner's laboratory."

He slowly opened the door and peaked inside and someone tapped him in the shoulder. Tsuna jumped in surprise but when he saw who he was he sighed in relief. The person was Spanner.

"Hmmm, Tsuna, I never thought I would see you here."

"Spanner, nice to see you." Tsuna greeted back.

"So why do I find you here, at Millefiore's base?" Spanner asked.

"It's actually a very long story." Tsuna answered back and started his story of the day where he tried scouting him, at the café where he met Byakuran, and the day of kidnaping which lead to now.

Spanner, who listened quietly, put a small strawberry flavored lollipop in his mouth.

"Do you want one?" Spanner asked holding out the candy.

"No its fine." Tusna replied back.

"If you want you can come here anytime you wish." Spanner suddenly brought up what Tsuna was going to ask and Tsuna immediately replied with yes.

* * *

_**Inside the room Byakuran gave to Tsuna**_

Tsuna returned to the room Byakuran gave him and sad down on the corner. He felt the freedon he hasn't felt in a long time.

Then the door clacked open and a cheery voice was heard.

"Tsu-chan, I heard you finally wnet out without me~~~~." Byakuran said with his usually cheery voice but somewhat dangerous tone was mixed in it.

"Ano, Byakuran-san, I didn't see you coming." Tsuna smiled.

Byakuran eye widened in surprised, Tsuna never smiled after coming with him to the Millefiore place.

"Tsu-chan… You smiled." Byakuran looked at him with little awe. His jaw was bit dropped. "So Tsu-chan, how was your outing? You were alone. Weren't you lonely? Byakuran asked.

"Ehhh, I wasn't. Except the fact I was lost few times but I found what I was looking for." Tsuna cheerfully replied.

Byakuran stared at Tsuna who was cheerful than usual. He looked like an angel to Byakuran's eye.

"So what were you looking for Tsu-chan?" Byakuran asked nonchalantly.

"ahh…" Tsuna stopped in mid track. He couldn't reveal it here, he thought not now he couldn't reveal only source of escape to the devil himself.

"What is it Tsu-chan?' Byakuran pressed on as Tgsuna stopped talking and the smile was fading away instantly. He would avoid Byakuran's eye and try to think of an excuse.

"Tsu-chan?" Byakuran tipped his head a little, as Tsuna backed away from him.

"Its nothing Byakuran-san." Tsuna reply back with a smile.

"Hnn, if you say so…" Byakuran trailed off. "Anyway Tsu-chan, I hope you smile more often because it suits you better with a smile." There was a dangerous glint on the white man's amethyst eye.

* * *

_**At Vongola**_

"You trash I heard Tsuna was dinapped!"

Gokudera slammed his palm to his face. The voice was Xanxus the leader of Varia the trusted assassin of Vongola.

"Ushishishi, The boss is mad." Belphegor said with his wield laugh.

"So trash, what happened with Tsuna?" Xanxus glowered.

"He is kidnapped by the Millefiore's boss Byakuran." He replied back clenching his teeth.

Xanxus eye glint dangerously and suddenly commented, "I Knew Tsuna shouldn't have bee the Decimo. He should have been able to live normal life."

"What do you mean Xanxus?" Gokudera asked as he glared at the man. Gokudera was confused. 'I thought Xanxus was the one who supported Juudaime being the 10th generation boss.'

"I have no reason to reply you trash." Xanxus said, "Let's go we're going to Millefiore's base."

"Ushishishi, It's been a while since I infiltrated other mafia's base." Belphegor commented.

"Oh my~~ Belphegor~ it's definitely going to be interesting~ after all, we are going to save boss' sweetheart~~." Lussuria said with his high-toned voice.

"VOOOI, What do you mean by SWETHEART!" Squalo's voice rang the hall.

"Muuu, if no money I'm not going." Mammon commented. His love for money never died.

Xanxus was slowly getting impatient and annoyed with his so-called guardian. His hand slowly went to his gun and loaded then pointed at the group. When he was about to shoot squalo, a very extremely loud voice was heard.

"WAIT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed with his extremely loud voice.

Everyone was looking at him annoyed and glared at him with silence.

The one who broke the silence was none other than Xanxus. "What do you want you scum?" Xanxus questioned with dangerous voice.

"Before you go to Millefiore's base, Please find Reborn-san to the extreme." Ryohei pleaded.

"NO!"

* * *

SORRY FOR AN EXTREME LATE UPDATE!

PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY AND THIS CHAPTER JUMPS AROUND ALOT SO I AM DEEPLY SORRY IF IT'S CONFUSING.

PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU, THE READER THINKS ABOUT MY FANFIC.

THANKS

ESTECELINE.


	6. Chapter 5-don't do this without warning!

**Author's Note: Sorry, for not updating for long time! I was busy with school work and other volunteer and extra curricular activities. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And please review! R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Spanner, is it true you can't take off the bracelet?"

"Well, it is true that i can't take it off yet."

Tsuna was depressed by how he can't take off the bracelet. 'If I remember correctly there is poison inside'

"ne, Spanner, will you help me if I want to escape?"

"..., I will help you but I don't think I am much of a help."

"Thank you Spanner, still you're a great help!"

Tsuna silently went out from the laboratory and arrived at the window that he ws with Byakuran. He looked at the sun, the window was went closer where the sun was shining brightly. He felt the warmth that was cast on him.

Then he heard familiar squeaky voice. He looked around searching for the voice.

"Where are you?" He screamed and he saw the yellow furry bird.

"Hibari, Hibari," it squeaked as it came inside the window and fly around Tsuna's head.

"Hibird!" Tsuna exclaimed in happiness. 'So they didn't abandon me.'

"Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi" it squeaked

Tsuna gently gazed at him and thought about one certain stoic man.

"Save, save," and hibird started to fly around Tsuna and landed on his gravity defying hair.

As Tsuna was relaxing and kept gazing outside to the sun, the foot step was heard. It was still pretty far away but Tsuna was able to tell it was coming to his direction.

"Hibird! Quickly get out of here!" Hibird made no responnse and was still sitting on Tsuna's bushy hair.

The sound of footstep was getting nearer and nearer and Tsuna couldn't let Hibird be captured. He had to tell Hibari and others he was here. His precious loved ones.

He grabbed Hibird and placed him on the hem of the window.

"Fly, go to your master," he wailed.

Another sound of footstep echoed through the hall. The footstep was not clearly being heard, meaning the person was pretty near.

He took Hibird and place him out. Suddenly, an immense pain came through his wrist where the bracelet was placed. It felt like burning.

"Hibird, quickly." He was now pleading.

Then Hibird finally flied away sining in the anthem of Namichu.

Tsuna felt like his body was burning from the inside. He slightly setltled down, leaning his back toward the wall. Finally, he collapsed not being able to withstand the pain he was feeling.

Tsuna was defenselessly on the ground as the shadowed loomed over him.

"Hnn, I told you Tsu-chan. You can't escape."

He picked Tsuna up in a bridal style, and kissed him on the forehead.

"You won't be able to escape, my precious. After all, you will always be next to me."

Tsuna was motionlessly held in the white-haired man's arm.

/

_Meanwhile_

"WHY IS IT A NO TO THE EXTREME? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Ryohei's voice rang the hall. "IF YOU ARE GOING TO SAVE TSUNA, WE SHUOLD REPORT TO REBORN-SAN TO THE EXTREME"

Xanxus glared at him with disgust.

"Why should I scum, I am in hurry to save Tsuna fast as possible."

"we have to report to Reborn-san so we can act correspondingly, since we would have to infiltrate other famiglia's base."

"I don't care! The Varia only take order from Tsuna, the decimo."

"But..." Ryouhei kept ranting on to the extreme.

Xanxus annoyed by his continuous ranting glowered at him and snarled, "Fine"

Ryohei's mood brightened quickly.

"But I'm only going to report nothing more."

"THAT'S TOTALLY FINE TO THE EXTREME." Ryohei screamed with his loud voice..

"matte" a cold voice was heard. "Herbivore, If you are letting them. Why not me?"

"oh, Hibari!" Ryohei acknowledged him.

Hibari swiftly ignored him and went out.

"hnn," Ryohei put his hand over the chin and thought out loud, "I wonder if I did anything to make him angry."

"No, you didn't, you idiot." Gokudera commented back.

"Oh, Gokudera, where were you here?"

"I was here the whole time!" Gokudera felt like he was in between useless and idiot people.

"Either way, Turf top, when is Reborn-san going to be back?"

"Hmm.I AM NOT SURE TO THE EXTREME BUT I THINK HE IS GOING TO BE BACK BY TONIGHT."

"If that's the case..." Gokudera muttered.

/

To be truthful, Hibari was angered. The thought of letting the herd of herbivore go save him first. He clench his teeth very hard until he was able to taste the bitter iron.

/

_Flashback_

"Hibari, I will let you go if you are to go with the Varia."

"What do you mean?" Hibari eyes widened at the thought of cooperating with them.

"It's as what I say, you are to go with the Varia."

"Why would I do that herbivore?"

"You want to save Juudaime, right?" Gokudera asked.

Hibari just glared back, snort, and went away.

/

_Back in millefiore_

'hnn' Tsuna made soft noise as he opened his eyes. As he opened his eyes, he saw a man with beautiful white hair and amethyst eyes.

"Byakuran-san?"

"Yes, my dear Tsu-chan."

"what happened?"

"I found you near the window, where you collapsed."

"ah..."

"Didn't I warn you?"

"You did..."

"Ne, Tsu-chan, it's futile."

"Is it?"

"Tsu-chan..."

"ne, Byakuran-san...why are you doing this to me?"

"Why you ask...? Byakuran paused for a moment. "Do you really want to know?"

"I believe I have right to know."

"Then..."

Suddenly a lip touched Tsuna's lip. Tsuna's eyes widened by the shock and he tried to push away desperately. Tsuna was getting more desperate as Byakuran's tonguue sleepped inside Tsuna's mouth. Wet noise was echoing through the room. As Byakuran pulled away a white string of saliva was connected with them.

"Because I love you."

Tsuna's eyes widened once again by shocking proposal of Byakuran. After all, Byakuran himself said with his own mouth and words.

"Why?"

"I want to keep you with me even it is a mean to break you."

"Why?"

"You see...I've fell in love with you the moment I saw you in one of the ball hosted by Gia Nero famiglia." He paused for a moment and started to reach out for Tsuna's clothes. Tsuna started to back away as Byakuran came closer.

"So, Tsu-chan, bear with it for moment..."

"Wait, Byakuran-san, what are you trying to..."

Byakuran reached for Tsuna's button and started to unbutton them slowly. When the button was all open he striped Tsuna's shirt. He slowly reached over to Tsuna and hugged him tightly until Byakuran's red lip touched Tsuna's. Tsuna tried to not let Byakuran's tongue in but Byakuran slowly nibbled Tsuna's lower lip, which caused Tsuna to open up his mouth in surprise. Sickly slurping noise rang the room and Tsuna desperately tried to push the white-haired man away. But Tsuna was too wea to fight back against his actions.

"Aishiteru, Tsu-chan"

Tsuna started to shiver greatly but Byakurann moved his hand slowly to Tsuna's nipple. He twirled it gently until the point was aroused.

"enng, Byakuran-san, please stop..."

Tsuna was shivering, this wasn't what he wanted to happen. He wated to go back to Vongola where everybody else was. Especially where Hibari was.

"Tsu-Chan, you look really cute, no pure beautiful like Yamato Nadeshiko."

Tsuna kept his mouth shut until Byakuran started to reach down to his pant. Tsuna gasped and tried to stop Byakuran's hand from reaching further, but Tsuna was weakened by the poison.

"Byakuran-san...yamenasai...onegaishimas..." Tsuna started to beg.

"But Tsu-chan..."

"BYAKURAN-SAN, THERE IS AN EMERGENCY!"

* * *

**Now, did you enjoy this chapter? Please review! **


End file.
